The Final Hours
by Finn Moneyfrekle
Summary: Shepard awakes to a dream of his final hours. Is it an sight into the future? And if it is, can he stop it from happening.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Hours

_This chapter contains spoilers to the ending of Mass Effect 3, caution is advised_

_Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, you rock._

"And what if I destroy your kind," Commander Shepard questioned, balancing the pros, and cons of the decisions set before him.

"We will be destroyed, the cycle will end, but all synthetic life will be destroyed, including you," The star-child spoke. "Organics can't live without synthetics, and soon the cycle will begin again."

Shepard turned around, looking over the destroyed ships outside the large ship. Would revenge be the answer for this war, or would controlling them benefit all kind? What if it was true, what if this continues again?

As he stared blankly, the child approached him, "There is a third choice. You can add your D.N.A to the Crucible's, combining human and synthetic life to create the finial state of being for your species. This will end the cycle. The mass-relays and the crucible will be destroyed."

"Not getting out this huh," Shepard gave a cold laugh to himself. Everyone had given so much to end this threat, lives were lost and planets were decimated. The Reapers deserved a painful death and end of the cycle for good. But would it be right to murder all synthetics? Or would it be right to control them, combine our D.N.A? "I-I don't know," He quietly spoke.

"The decision is yours, choose wisely,"

The room was silent, and the pain Shepard felt before-hand subsided as he walked forward, and stopped at the intersection leading towards his fate. "Your cycle _**murdered**_ my friends, took our planets, and our people. If you're asking me to pity your species, let it live with your methods I will not. You gave us no mercy, so I shall give you the same."

Shepard limped to the right, and stood before the synthetic destroyer, his pistol clenched in his hand aiming it. The child sat behind him, emotionless, as an explosion filled the room, consuming the two.

Shepard awoke, gasping for air. The only light in the room came from the fish-tank to his right. Noticing it allowed him to get his bearings back, as he got up and went to the bath-room to get a quick drink.

The door flung slide open, and Shepard walked up to the mirror and sink. Still in his mind, the dream gave him anxiousness for the hours before left before the final battle. He began to regret the advance towards the Cerberus base till a figure shifted in his bed. _**Tali**_. A smile crept onto his face as he remembered, "I love you."

"Everything will be alright," He thought to himself, as he went over to the bed and fell back to sleep.

_Please review, and stuff like that…. Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

The couple slept silently for the next few hours as the fleet organized for the invasion of Cerberus's base. Shepard was dreamless, since his vision, his mind was blank, a void of uncollected thoughts. "Shepard. Shepard? SHEPARD!" A female voice shook the man, who now screamed uncontrollably, "Wake up!"

Shepard's eyes broke open in a second as he attempted to collect himself. "What happen?" he asked getting up from the bed.

"What happen? Keelah! I thought you were in pain. What happen? Are you ok?" Tali panicked, holding the commander. She was in her suit, but Shepard could feel her tense skin as they held one another.

"I'm fine Tali. Just a bad dream, nothing that bad." He called, soothing his young quarian lover.

"You worried about what's going to happen Shepard?"

Shepard looked Tali in the eyes, holding her deeply, and "Whatever happens, Tali, if I go out and die, I love you."

"Damn it! I don't want to lose you again!" Tali began to sob, as she fell onto the bed. Shepard looked at her with pain in his eye.

"Tali get up," He spoke as he pulled her up with a hug, "I promised that I would build you a house on Rannoch. I keep my promises."

Tali watered up with happiness. Taking of her helmet once the two shared a kiss.

_I know this is an extremely short part. Sorry for that but I am lazy, and crazy busy. Though, with summer coming up, I will have a lot of time to write this story. You guys are awesome, thank-you_

"


End file.
